ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/August
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of August 2009. August 1 The Fame Ball at Storsjöyran Aug 2 Nyhestmorgon (TV4),The Fame Ball at Gröna Lund, Leaving the show 8-2-09 Sweden Interview.jpg The Fame Ball Just Dance 003.jpg 8-2-09 Leaving Grona Lund in Sweden.jpg *Performed with The Kidz (her live band) during the day. August 4 es Nail Gaga went to get a pedicure and manicure with Perez. 8-6-09 Japan with Perez Hilton 1.jpg 8-6-09 Japan with Perez Hilton 2.jpg 08 04 09 es Nail with Perez_003.jpg #Bra by Atsuko Kudo, August 5 Sukkiri!! (Nippon TV) :Main article: Sukkiri!! 8-5-09 Sukkiri Show 2.jpg 8-5-09 Sukkiri 002.jpg 8-5-09 Sukkiri 001.jpg #Hairpiece by Shinji Konishi, coat by (Unknown) Tokyo News Remix (NHK) :Main article: Tokyo News Remix 8-5-9 Lady Gaga unknown Japanese SHow 002.jpg 8-5-9 Lady Gaga unknown Japanese SHow 001.png 8-09 Japan.jpg #Hairpiece by Shinji Konishi, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, outfit by (unknown) Leslie Kee :Main article: Leslie Kee Leslie Kee 05.png 299067 10150331701066607 217588146606 8492724 466099890 n.jpg #Mask by Joji Kojima Nobuyoshi Araki :Main article: Nobuyoshi Araki Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg Araki's bar After the shoot, the Haus and Perez were invited to Araki's bar. 8-6-09 Japan with Perez hilton 3.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, August 6 Osaka Airport Lady Gaga arrived at an airport in Osaka in the morning. 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 001.jpg FrenZY Gaga went out with the Haus and Perez at this bar in Osaka. 8-7-09 At Gay bar in Osaka.jpg Three Tides Tattoo Gaga went to this tattoo parlour in Osaka to get her Rainer Maria Rilke's quote on her arm. Matthew Williams and Michael Silas also got a tattoo. Img-lady-gaga 190455149527.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo_895.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo_905.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo_919.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban Aug 7 10th Anniversary of Summer Sonic (Fame Ball: Band Version) in Osaka 8-7-09 After her concert at Summer Sonic.jpg Aug 8 10th Anniversary of Summer Sonic (Fame Ball: Band Version) 8-7-09 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo.jpg Aug 9 Press Conference, Olympic Hal (Fame Ball: Band Version) *Promo: Outfit by Lie Sang Bong (Fall 2009) 8-9-09 Press Conference.jpg 8-9-09 Conference.jpg Aug 10 Out in Korea, Korea Press Conference, Associated Press Interview, O Access Interview 8-10-09 Out in Korea.jpg 8-10-09 Press Conference in Korea.jpg 8-10-09 South Korea Press conference 002.jpg 8-10-09 O Access Interview 1.jpg 8-10-09 O Access Interview 2.jpg 8-10-09 O Access Interview 3.jpg 8-10-09 Press Conference in Korea 007.jpg 8-10-09 Press Conference in Korea 008.jpg 8-10-09 Backstage Lie Sang Bong.jpg Aug 11 Arriving, Press conference, Araneta Coliseum (Fame Ball: Band Version) 8-11-09 Manila Airport.jpg 8-11-09 Press Conference in Manila Phillapines.jpg 8-11-09 Manila.jpg August 12 Singapore Changi Airport After the flight near noon, Gaga did a quick press conference inside where she received an orchid garland. She then met with some fans that waited for her arrival before leaving the airport. 8-12-09 Singapore Airport Press Conference.jpg 8-12-09 Singapore Changi Airport 001.jpg 8-12-09 Singapore Changi Airport 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, Fairmont Hotel Singapore It was supposed to a be a serie of interiews with the local press but instead they did a mini press conference in the hotel. Later that night, she received a platinium plaque for "The Fame" in Singapore and the mini press conference of 12 minutes began. 8-12-09 Lady Gaga The Fame Platinium plaque.jpg 8-12-09 Second Singapore Press Conference 001.jpg #Dress by Unknown The Fame Ball at Fort Canning Park :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Fort Canning Park For the performance, Gaga wore a red outfit by Yvonne Lau. 8-12-09 Fort Canning Park 001.jpg 8-12-09 Fort Canning Park 002.jpg #Custom outfit by Atsuko Kudo #Outfit by Yvonne Lau August 15 CNN Talk Asia 8-15-09 CNN Talk Asia.jpg 8-15-09 CNN Asia 002.JPG Press Conference 8-15-09 Press Conference in Macao.jpg The Fame Ball at Cotai Arena :Main articles: The Fame Ball Tour, Cotai Arena Aug 17 Tel Aviv Airport, Press conference, Restaurant in Jaffa, Non Stop Musix (Fame Ball: Band Version) 8-17-09 Israel Airport 1.jpg 8-17-09 Israel Airport 2.jpg 8-17-09 Tel Aviv Press Conference (Star of David Jacket).jpg 8-17-09 After Israel Press Conference.jpg 8-17-09 Restaurant in Jaffa.jpg 8-17-09 After Concert in Tel Aviv.jpg Aug 18 Jerusalem 8-18-09 Out in Jerusalem.jpg Aug 20 Heathrow Airport, Hotel in London 8-20-09 Heathrow Airport 1.jpg 8-20-09 Heathrow Airport 2.jpg 8-20-09 Arriving at hotel in London 001.jpg Aug 21 SoHo House 8-21-09 SoHo Club.jpg 8-22-09 Soho.jpg #Sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, dress by Manish Arora, cuff bracelet by Chanel, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain Aug 22 Hotel, V 2009 Festival (Fame Ball: Band Version) 8-22-09 London Hotel.jpg Aug 23 V Festival Backstage Interview, V 2009 Festival (Fame Ball: Band Version) 8-23-09 VFest Backstage Interview.jpg 8-23-09 VFest Backstage Interview 2.jpg Aug 24 Mayfair Hotel, Heathrow Airport, LAX Airport 8-24-09 LAX Airport.jpg|A Same outfit was used at Mayfair Hotel, Heathrow Airport, and LAX Airport 8-24-09 Mayfair, Heathrow, LAX 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion